Gone With the Clique
by Amberuby
Summary: BOCD is having their very first Modeling Competition. Someone thinks she can beat Massie. Is this person Alicia? Do you think Massie can handle this? continuation of Bratfast at Tiffany's
1. Chapter 1

**Gone With the Clique**

**a Clique novel**

**Massie Block: **With her model figure and her sixth sense (sense of fashion) she would be Westchester's most popular model. But, when the new girl, Jaidyn, tries to compete with Massie for BOCD's first ever Fashion Week for their top model, who will win, and who will be most popular? Is there a new alpha in town? She needs to win, not only the competition, but her boyfriend.

**Alicia Rivera: **With her tan skin and dark, glossy hair, she can easily be BOCD's "Top Model" and take Massie down for good, right? No one would dare make fun of her, and who would want to compete with someone who should be the true alpha.

**Dylan Marvil: **With her latest diet, she'll be model material in no time. She wants to lose the weight, but not the competition. And, she's still hoping to win the hearts of her old boyfriends, Chris and Kemp.

**Claire Lyons: **Somebody got a makeover, and her name begins with C. Jakkob gave her a cut, that she can show off to ex boyfriend, Cam. With Massie's training, she also became model material.

**Kristen Gregory: **Her hair is now long and full. She had finally decided to give up soccer, and focus on the competition. She's finally out of her mom's cell, and she earned some money from her latest job at The Hott Inc. (which is now _the _place to be in Westchester). But she's still not model material yet, how is she going to handle this competition?


	2. Chapter 2

**The Block Estate**

**Massie's Bedroom**

**Tuesday, August 14**

**9:00 AM**

Massie wakes up from her sweet dream of herself being the top model in Westchester, and that's always her dream. Then, her cell started ringing. It was a call from the Westchester mall manager, telling her that lots of cute tops and SEXAY dresses are coming in this afternoon. She told Massie in an if-you-miss-this-your-life-is-gonna-suck sorta way. Massie roll her eyes, but this got her all excited. She quickly wash up and shower. Then, she goes into her magical walk-in closet to pick out her powerful outfit for today. She picked out a Marc Jacobs purple t-shirt dress with black laced leggings and silver flats with sparkles on them. She put them on and look at herself in the mirror, her alpha sense tells her that she needs something more to make her look ah-mazing than she already is. She put a metallic silver belt around her waste, and she also put a metallic silver headband on her beautiful hair to match her belt. Then, she put on her diamond studs. And for a final touch, she spray her signature Chanel perfume. After all that, she looks at herself in the mirror once again, Perf. Here comes the alpha!

Now, Perf. She walks to the guest house to find Claire. "Claire!"

Claire's on her computer chatting with her Florida bffs. "Claire, guess what? Guess what?" Massie's excitement caught Claire's attention. Massie told Claire about the whole shopping plan. And Claire got all excited too. But Claire's worrying about money a little bit. Massie could read Claire's mind by now, after all those experience with Claire. Massie promised to buy Claire some cute outfits to make her look _fabulous_.

"Let's call the rest of the NPC (New Pretty Committee)!"

Massie text the rest of the NPC, and they got excited too, because they didn't shop for a period of time. Massie also called Issac to get ready, and they'll be leaving in about 10 mins.

Before they could head out, Massie needs to make Claire looks _fabulous_. Massie picked out a turquoise tank and a mini white sweater, and her Guess black pants. Claire was going to wear her keds, but Massie advised her to wear her black heels. Now they both look perfect. But before they head out, Massie gloss her lips with her now favorite bubble gum scent. And then off they go!

In the Block's range rover, they rate each other to make sure that everybody looks _fabulous_. Massie's a 9.4 and Claire's an 8.8. Alicia's a 9.2, she's wearing a SEXAY red Guess tank with dark brown Ralph Lauren mini skirt and black sparkly chunky flip-flops. Dylan's an 8.9, she's wearing a white blousy tank with Marc Jacob black pants and black heels. And lastly, Kristen's an 9.0, she's wearing a SEXAY hot pink tank with dark jeans and hot pink sandals. Now, they are all at least an 8.8, Perf!

Since, they all look _ah-mazing_ now. Massie's making a shopping list for the NPC.

_The Shopping List 4 the NPC  
-several cute tops (school)_

_-a casual dress- (school dance)_

_-a formal dress (prom)_

_-shoes (match ah-mazing outfits)_

_SEXAY mini skirts (adore boyz)_

_sheep skirt rug (secret room)_

Now, they are all set. Off they GO!!!


End file.
